Angel's daughter
by under-world-love281
Summary: What if Angel had a daughter instead of Conor? Now his 16 yr old daughter comes to live with him and the gang back at the hotel, and they can't wait to find out what plans Wolfram & Heart has waiting around the corner for them. RXR
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF ANGEL HAD A DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF CONOR? **

**AND NOW, AT THE AGE OF 16, THE DAUGHTER COMES TO LIVE WITH HIM?**

**WITH THE ENTIRE GANG, BACK AT THE HOTEL (NO WOLFRAM & HART *GAG*) ANGEL TRIES TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO RIASE A DUGHTER AND STILL FIGHT CRIME.**

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Angelica woke up to the sun shining in her bed room window. She felt content and happy; then the events of the day before flooded into her head. This was not her room. Her room was in San Diego; this floor and four walls were in Los Angelus.

A knock sounded on the door and Angelica slipped out of bed. She padded, barefoot, over to the door and unlocked it. A women with short brown hair, big boobs, and a giant smile stood waiting for Angelica. "Hi!" the women almost screamed.

_What's her name? SHIT!_ Angelica thought. She smiled back and waved, still half asleep. "I just wanted to see if you were up." The women said. _Cordelia!_

"Thanks, Cordelia." Angelica mumbled, "I'm up. Umm…I'll be down in a minute." Angelica put a fake smile on and closed the door. As soon as the doors clicked the smile fell off her mouth.

Angelica looked around the small room. She ran through the previous days events in her head.

"_Hi, I'm Angel, Your dad. I'm also a vampire, a mythical creature that, until now, you had no knowledge of. I know you were told your father died in the service, but your mom saw it fit to tell you the truth and send you to live with me and my hotel of weird people for a few months. Oh! By the way, we fight crime, demons, and other little sticky things that go bump in the night. Any questions? There will be a test Tuesday."_

Ok so that's not exactly how it went, but to Angelica that was the basic idea. She threw on an old pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt and her favorite combat boots. As Angelica made her way downstairs she heard a weird singing coming from a room down the hall.

Angelica snuck up and peaked through the door in the room. A green man with red horns and eyes was pacing the room while a (man?) was sitting in the chair at the other end of the room singing _Seasons of Love_ from _Rent_. The person in the chair had long black hair that almost covered his face, but Angelica got a good look. He had teeth that hung out of his mouth and drool dripping off of them. His eyes darted from one end of the room to the other and his skin seemed to glow a peculiar blue in the sunlight.

Angelica stepped slowly away from the door and back down the hall way; when she was a good distance away she turned and ran down the stairs that lead to the lobby. When she reached the bottom she held onto the railing for support and panted.

"Angelica?" a man's voice called out, and then the sound of foot steps coming closer and figures started appearing in her peripheral vision. "No! Stay back!" Angelica yelled. The figure stopped and she focused on them.

Her dad, Angel, was in front, behind him was Wesley, a weird British man who told her that he could read 20 different languages and can identifies almost any kind of demon. Angelica thought that was weird, since only a week ago she had no knowledge of any of this even insisting.

Next was a small fragile girl who sounded like she was from Texas, with dark, long brown hair and caring dark eyes. She was the only one Angelica trusted right now. Then, bringing up the rear was a tall muscular black man who had no hair. Angelica caught her breath and stood straight.

"Ok." She let a big breath out, "You have some major problems. I mean demons?!? HA! I never believed you…" she paused looking at each of them and then down at her feet. "Until I saw a green man upstairs and almost fainted."

"Are you ok?" Angel asked. Angelica raised her eyes and focused them on him. "Umm…yeah…as well as I'm going be." She mumbled out. Her nose caught the sent of food and she walked over to a counter near the front door. "Do I smell pancakes?" she asked. They were Angelica's absolute favorite.

"Your mom said you liked them." Cordelia said. Angelica smiled for a fleeting moment then it disappeared.

"What day is it?" Angelica asked.

"Saturday!" the girl, Fred, said a little to chipper.

"Oh. Can I call my mom?" Angelica asked.

"You can use the office." Angel said.

"Thanks." Angle hustled her into a small greed room with two sliding doors, a door to the lobby, and a window that also faced the lobby. Angelica stood taking it all in. "The phone is over here." Angel said.

"Thank you, Angel…" there was an awkward pause; _should I call him dad?_ But Angel did not give her enough time. He left with a small smile and closed the door behind him.

Angelica sat down in the seat behind the desk and picked up the handset. When she heard the familiar dial tone she pushed the numbers in until a ring sounded on the other end.

"Hello?" her mother's familiar voice came from the other end. Angelica sighed, "Mom."

"Oh Angelica! Sweetie! I've been waiting to hear from you all day." He mother exclaimed. Angelica threw a glance at the desk clock, it was only ten. "How is it there darling?" he mother asked.

Angelica looked around and sighed, "Honestly? Horrible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They were helpful! Here's chapter two. Sorry it took me so long to write it! I broke my finger and got a cast so it takes a bit longer to type now. Lol. But, anyway…ENJOY!**

**Chapter two**

**Angel's POV**

"Do you think she's comfortable?" I asked Cordelia, who was filing something away. I was leaning over the counter playing with one of my nails furiously when the office door slid open and Angelica stepped out.

"Listen," she said coming over to sit on a stool behind the counter. I stood up straight and smiled. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. You see my mom sent me here and I didn't really want to come…but then I woke up this morning and there were pancakes and…I just think I should get to know you before I judge you."

I did not know what to say to that. My eyes flashed over to Cordy and she was mouthing _SAY THANK YOU!_ to me. So I did, "Thank you, Angelica."

"Ange." She smiled at me and something deep down squirmed. "So," she continued, "What is there to do around here? Beside killing things, I mean." Her smiled was perfect. It shone like the sun and dazzled me half to death. Well, as dead as it could, me being a vampire and all.

"Well we could go see a movie." Cordy said, taking advantage of my silence.

"But, he can't go out in sunlight." Angelica said over her shoulder, then turned back to me. "Does this town have any museums?"

"Museums?" I chuckled, "Wow. I haven't been to a museum in fifty years."

"Well, it's a good time you refresh yourself. Don't you think?" Angelica was so nice. It was like she did not mind having a father with 200 years of psychic baggage.

A familiar grunting came from where Cordelia was standing. She was going to have a vision! I raced around the counter to catch her, but Angelica was already there helping Cordy to a seat.

"A girl…downtown…vampires…she's the meal." Cordelia spat out. I grabbed my coat and raced for the door. Then turned back to see Angelica looking frightened.

"Angelica!" I shouted and she turned to me. "I don't have time to explain this now, but I will when I get home. I promise! Take care of Cordelia!" I yelled and ran out the door.

Then I ran back inside! "Dam sun!" I shouted and ran for the tunnels. The silence of them helped me hear the screams.

I found a latter and came up in an old abandoned factory. There seemed to be a lot of them in Los Angelus. Foots steps and screams echoed form above. I raced up a flight of stairs and onto a landing where a vampire was about to sink his fangs into a young girls neck.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Stop that."

Then it was chaos. I pushed the girl out of the way and the vampire landed a blow to my head. My fist swung around and connected with his ribs a few times, causing him to stager back. That stager was all I needed. In that split second he was off balance I was able to step forward and plunge the stake in my hand into his chest.

The vampire screamed and burst into dust. As his remains fell to the floor I ran over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She seemed shocked; the same look I saw on Angelica's face when I told her I was a vampire.

"He…was going to…my neck!" her voice was shaky.

"Get home." I lifted her up and pushed her toward the stairs. She ran with out another glance at me and I could hear her frantic foot falls on the old stairs.

"You're welcome!" I yelled after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Angelica's POV**

I waited patiently for my new found dad to return. I paced for a half-an-hour by the door until Cordelia came up and stood in my way.

"He'll be back. Don't worry." She said. I knew she meant well but was still adapting and I really wanted to talk to Angel.

I sighed and my head drooped a little. Suddenly the lobby door banged open and my head snapped up. Fred and Gunn walked through the doors, blue goo dripping off their clothes.

"Dam," Gunn said, laying his ax against the cabinet of weapons. "I hate baby demons." He finished.

"Baby demons?" I asked, "You're killing babies?"

Gunn threw me a tentative look and tried to explain. "Well, ya know…not actual babies…like demon spawn…that are…ya know…evil and…I'm just gonna stop talking." He looked down at his feet embarrassed.

"We don't kill anything that would be good. We only kill evil things." An English voice said from behind me. Wesley was standing in the door to the office I used to call my mom.

"Ok." I said, still a little scared.

"So," Cordelia rounded the counter and came to stand near the weapons cabinet. "I was thinking, I found a few art museums, if you were still interested." She smiled.

I did not know if she was being nice to me on purpose or if she was just regularly like this, but I really didn't mind.

"Umm, ok." I said, "Let me just grab my…" Angel burst through the doors just at that moment looking tired and beaten. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand and sat down on the steps.

"We were just gonna go to the museum. Ya'll wanna come Angel?" Fred asked, taking Gunn's hand in hers. Were they a "thing"?

"No." he said, his head in his arms. "I'm going to pass, but have fun." He sounded really tired; I was debating on staying here with him.

"Oh, what do you have to do more brooding?" a man descended the stairs. He was wearing a dark red designer suit and polished Italian loafers and…his skin what green.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at him. His red eyes under his red horns came to land on me.

"Well that's not a very nice first greeting." He gave a small laugh. I'm sure my face was painted with confusion and horror, but really…he was green!

I vaguely remember seeing him in the upstairs hallway. "S-s-sorry." I stuttered. He looked friendly but his green skin was confusing the hell out of me.

"Don't worry your little flabby heart about it, love." He reassured me. This place was a mad house…and, oddly, I liked it.

**Drusilla's POV**

After sending Angelica to Los Angelis to live with Angel I was very quite board. So, after long speculation on the subject, I decided to pay my good old friends at Wolfram & Heart a well deserved visit.

**Don't worry…I will explain the whole Drusilla thing in the next chapter. **

**So…did you like it? I know it's short, but…my cast and all. Don't worry! I'll make the next one a lot longer. Please review! It helps a lot when I get your feed back and I get to**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Thank you to all the readers who have reviewed. It really helps me. So…here's the next chapter. I explain the characters from Angelica's perspective…so tell me if I get them right! Enjoy **

**Chapter 4**

**Angelica's POV**

On Monday morning Angel woke me up at eight in the morning. I was used to waking up early back home because of school. But, for some odd reason, I couldn't get up that morning.

I was really dreading going to a new school. If the rest of Los Angelus was like the parts I had already seen it could not have been good.

After dressing and going down stairs I found a new black backpack and a brown paper bag lunch sitting on a round style couch in the middle of the lobby. Some one had made me lunch. That was kind of…adorable.

"Ange." I heard Cordelia call from her desk behind the counter. I looked up at her and smiled. Maybe I _was_ unhappy here, but I did not need to bring that down upon the only people I knew who were trying to make my stay nice.

"Who made me lunch?" I asked. Cordelia's smiled widened. She pointed to her chest guiltily and laughed. I let out an involuntary giggle, but quickly suppressed it.

"So…" I looked at the bag. "Is this mine too?" I picked it up and inspected it. Fred came out from Wesley's office followed by Wesley himself. "Yuper." Fred said. She was always so chipper and she felt safe. That was what I liked most about her; the warm energy seeming to radiate from her small fragile body. But, under her delicate exterior, I could tell that she was strong and tough and would defend the ones she cared about.

My inventory of Wesley was a little different. He had a dorky kind of nerd persona about him. From what I've heard he can be a major embarrassment sometimes but he was also a main asset to the groups' research needs. Apparently he was the groups' leader (even though it was named after my dad).

Cordelia reminded me of Melissa Thrice, from my old school. She was stuck up and conceded and thought that she was the "bomb-diggedy" as she called herself. I could see Cordelia was that, at one point or another, but had somehow grown out of that. Fred told me it was the visions that mellowed her out. Now Cordelia struck me as that type who would kick your ass is you threatened her friends or family. She was the kind that did not take any kind of bullshit and I kind of found that comforting.

Gunn seemed to be the cool guy of the group. He seemed extremely down to earth. He also looked to be the muscle of the operation.

Then there was my dad. I didn't really know what his part was. I mean that company _was _named after him and all…but still. I couldn't put my finger on his purpose in the group.

"What time does school start?" I asked. Angle came down the stairs behind me and completely scared that poop out of me.

"Nine. So we better get going." He said.

I picked up my bag and we made for the back door. Before I went through the door that led to the back entrance I turned and waved to everyone in the lobby. "Bye." I said and stepped through the door.

**Angle's POV**

Lying down in my bed later I remembered the night Dru and I had made Angelica. It was before Darla and I had has sex. Dru came to my apartment looking for Darla and I just…took her.

Flashback:

"_Dru? What are you doing here?" I asked her when she appeared at my door. _

_ "I jut want to play a little game." She said, swaying back in forth like she was listening to invisible music. "Grand-mommy's come out to play." She said stopping her swaying and pouting. _

_ "Darla's not here, but_ _Daddy is." I threw her onto the floor and positioned myself over her. Maybe if I had a moment of pure happiness, as they so lovingly called it, with Dru it would be easier to catch Darla._

I shook the horrible thought from my head. It was a retched mistake that I should have never committed…but then I would never have had Angelica and for some reason, when I was around her I seemed almost...happy.

But not too happy.

**3****rd**** Person**

Angelica slid easily into her seat in 8th period. So far she found out that new people were not welcomed, the school was far too big for her own taste, and there were two groups: in and out, and so far she only had one friend.

Chestnut, a blonde girl with freckles and blue eyes seemed to also have no fiends. Angelica and Chestnut had become friends very easily. They both loved reading; although Chestnut liked vampire fiction and Angelica did not want to hear about some _Edward Cullen_ who apparently was a _good_ vampire who only drank animal blood and lived with a family of vampires.

Angelica got that at home so she did not want it at school. Her 8th period was Biology. They were learning about Cellular Reproduction, which the boys mostly snickered at, and how the cell formed new cells.

When the bell finally rang she slid through the halls to her locker. When she was passing books in and out of the metal container she felt a presence. Angelica turned to find the boy Chestnut had talked about at lunch. He was six feet tall, brown wavy hair, brown deep eyes, and was firmly built like a man should be.

"Hi." He said giving Angelica a small wave. She smiled back but continued to wonder why his god was talking to her. Apparently reading her thought the boy continued. "I'm Toby." He smiled, showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Angelica." Angelica answered and turned back to her locker hoping he would go away so she wouldn't embarrass herself like she normally did around boys.

"I noticed you were new and didn't have many friends" he pushed on despite her wishes.

"And you want to be my friend?" Angelica inquired sarcastically expecting him to laugh and walk away. Boy was she wrong.

"Well I figured you wanted someone to show you around the school." Toby answered, still smiling.

"Well, it's kind of the end of the day and my dad doesn't like to wait outside too long." Angelica hinted then immediately regretted. Did he know about vampires? Did she want him to know? What if he thought she was a great big freak?

"I get it." Toby said. So he knew. "It gets mighty hot in the after noon." So he didn't.

"Right." Angelica closed her locker and turned to leave. But a hand caught her arm from behind.

"What about tomorrow morning?" Toby pulled her back.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll give you a tour." He said sincerely.

Angelica thought it over. Boy would Chestnut be pissed. "Okay." She answered. Toby pulled her hand closed to him and wrote something on it. He winked at her and strode off down the hall.

Angelica looked at her palm…it had a phone number scrawled onto it.

**Soooooo……what do you think? **

**Please Review! They're fun to read and help me a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Angelica's POV**

When I got out to the car the hood on Angel's was down and Cordelia was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I tossed my bag into the back seat. Some girly rock band was blaring on the radio, singing about how he never loved me and now there is no point to go on but I don't need him anyway. I never understood rock music I was more into pop like Lady Gaga.

When I went to turn down the music Cordelia grabbed my hand. "What's this?" she inquired, turning my hand over so the palm was facing upward. She looked at it for a few seconds then a slow smile crept over her face. "Wow," she dropped my hand and put the car into drive. "Your first day at a new school and already you have phone numbers written on your hand."

I pulled my hand back and cradled I tot my chest like she had burned it. "No, it's…I just…it's not a…" I stammered for words and lost. Cordelia had a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't worry." She told me. "I won't tell Angel." Cordelia stage whispered.

Fred and Wesley were huddled over something when I came into the lobby and collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the room. Wesley quickly shuffled together what he and Fred were looking at and smiled over at me.

"So," he said. Fred came around and sat next to my deflated body on the couch. "How was school?" Wesley finished, folding his arms across his chest while leaning against the counter.

"It was…school." I told him. I didn't dare go into detail for fear of getting another lecture about the "golden days" at The Watcher's Academy. I knew he meant well but, seriously?

"Well, when I was in school, here in L.A." Fred began, "I worked in a library and I opened a book and" she made a sucking noise. "I was in Pylea."

"Pylea?" I asked.

"An alternate dimension where humans are sold and treated like slaves, only, they call them "cows"." He said in disgust.

"I was a cow." Fred said a little ashamed.

"That's horrible." I said. _Human's treated as cows?!? What kind of place was that?_ "Well, one things for sure," I said. "I won't be taking my vacation there."

Just then Angel came down the stairs. "How was school?" he asked. I sighed, "It was fine…nothing special."

Angel shoved his hands into his pockets and just stood there. I waited for him to say something but he didn't.

Wesley piped up. "When I was in The Watcher's Academy, I had a friend…"

I stood up abruptly and grabbed my bag, cutting him off. "I have a lot of home work. I'm sure you know how it is; being in the Academy and all." I smiled.

He let a smug smile spread across his face and nodded. I began over toward the stairs and was stopped by someone calling my name. I turned and saw Angel facing me. "I'll be up in a little bit to talk to you."

I nodded and continued to my room.

**3rd person**

Angelica sat in her room looking at the number she had scribbled down off her hand. The small piece of paper felt like one thousand pounds in her hands. She had a cell phone that Angel had bought her in her hands debating on dialing the number.

_If I call tonight will I seem desperate? If I don't call will I seem not interested? What do I say? What if he's not home? Do I leave a message? What do I say them?_ Angelica ran over these questions in her head for almost a half an hour.

Some one knocked on her door. Angelica sighed, slid off the bed, and opened the door to find Angel standing there. She stepped back to let him in. Angel came in and took the seat close to her desk.

"So, how was school, _really_?" he asked.

Angelica smiled and shuffled my feet. "It was long, ya know."

"I never liked schooled either" Angel stage whispered. They both laughed and had a small moment of bonding.

Then it was over. Angel cleared his throat and stood. "Well, I'll let you get to your home work." He told her and moved to the door.

"Dad?" Angelica said. Angel paused and turned around to her. "Thanks for checking on me." She said. After Angel left Angelica scuttled back over to her bed and picked up her phone.

She took a deep breath and hit send on the face of the phone. It rang four times before a man with a deep breath picked up.

"Yeah?" his raspy voice called into the phone. The man let out a deep cough that sounded a lot like the smoker's cough Angelic's friend's dad had.

"Umm…I-i-I'm looking for Toby." She stuttered into the phone.

"TOBY!" the man yelled. Angelica pulled the phone off her ear and flinched. _Was this Toby's dad?_

"I got it dad!" Angelica heard Toby's voice come over the line. A click told her that Toby's dad had hung up. She heard a slient sigh then, "Hello?"

At first she didn't answer.

"Heeeellloooo?" he dragged out the word.

"Toby. It's Angelica. From school." She told him.

Suddenly there was a change in Toby's tone. "Angelic! I was hoping you would call!"

"Really?" she answered.

"Yeah! I wanted to talk to you again about school tomorrow." He sounded happy.

"Yeah, me too." Angelica sighed.

"So, I get to school around eight and if you want to meet me in the library, we could, ya know…start our tour there." He explained.

Angelica secretly bubbled with excitement. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right, I see you then…" there was a pause where the were both silent. "Good-night Angelia." Toby finished.

"Call me Ange." Angelica said.

"Good-night Ange."

After they both hung up the phone Angelica fell back onto her bed and giggled with delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Sorry their coming slower now but I'm trying to type as fast as I can. Anyway…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**Drusilla's POV**

The people walking by me smelt so…delicious. Wolfram & Hart always had the best smelling employees around. I couldn't tell you why, but they just made me tingle inside. I was debating on having one when someone called my name.

"Drusilla?" a woman's voice asked from down the hall.

I turned to see Lilah walking toward me. She was wearing a deep blue pencil skirt with a matching suit jacket and a white blouse underneath it. She looked so scrumptious!

"How nice to see you again, Drusilla." Lilah shook my hand. A small meek man stood behind her, trying no to make eye contact with me.

"Have you brought me a snack?" I asked looking the little man up and down.

Just then his eye shot up and looked at me with terror in them. Lilah cleared her throat and brought my attention back to her. "

"This is Gavin. He's new." She explained. My hopes of eating him fell as she said this. "Feel free to eat him, but I don't think you would be that welcomed here anymore. So I wouldn't, if I were you. But, I'm not; so feel free to have a bite." She smiled. I smiled back.

"His blood reeks of evil." I told her, bringing my nose closer to Gavin's neck. Then, suddenly, I pushed him away. "But," I sighed, "I'm full."

"Why are you here, Drusilla?" Lilah asked me, bringing my focus back to the present.

"My daughter." I said.

**Angel's POV**

Living with Ange wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. When I first found out I would have daughter living with me I went out a bought child proofing gear.

I was all ready to child proof the hell out of the hotel, and then she arrived, and I realized she wasn't two.

Now that I've gotten to know her, or as much as she will allow me to, and I've begun to like our time together.

"Angel?" Cordy asked me when I sat at the front counter with my head in my hands. I turned to her.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked me in a concerned voice.

I realized I was smiling. I hadn't smiled sincerely since Buffy. I hadn't been content like this for a very long time. I wiped the smile off my face as fast as I could.

"I'm not." I said and turned my face back away from her.

Cordy came and leaned against the counter beside me. "It's Angelica. Isn't it?" she asked. I sighed. Was there anything she didn't know?

"It's ok. I understand. She makes you happy, and it's good for you. You need a little happiness. Just not to much." She told me and smiled.

"She just makes me so…I don't know what. She just makes my…" I sighed. "I can't even put words to it." I said.

Cordy half smiled at me and put something away in the file cabinet. "I just want to be around her more. She gives off this amazing vibe. Ya know?" I asked.

Cordy turned back to me and put her hand on her hip. "I've felt it." she said.

Just then the stairs creaked and Angelica came to stand right in front of the counter. "What are you doing up?" I asked her. "It's late."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I heard voices and wanted to know who was here." She told me. Cordy waved and Ange waved a smile, "Hi.", back.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Ange said. I nodded and she turned and walked back up the stairs.

"I don't know what it is," I said to Cordy, "but, for some reason or another, I think I love her.

**What do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I'll write again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you still enjoy them! **

**Your reviews really give me inspiration!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Angelica's POV**

The next day in school was a nightmare. First off, Toby was sick and couldn't come into school. Second I got my period. And thirdly I had the pleasure of meeting Miranda; Toby's girlfriend.

"Are you stalking my boyfriend?" a girl asked me while Chestnut and I walked to our lunch seats.

"Excuse me?" I said, not really understanding the question.

"Toby? My boyfriend? He told me all about your little chat on the phone last night. I think we laughed for a good half an hour straight." She let out something between a snort and a giggle.

_Toby had a girlfriend? And it was THIS snob?! Great! Just great!_ "I didn't know he had a…"

"Save it." the girl interrupted me. She put out her hand up as though to stop the word from flowing out of my mouth. "Stay away from me and stay away form Toby. He doesn't need a freak like you stalking him." she flipped her hair over her leather clad shoulder and stalked off.

My mouth hung open. "You're gonna catch flies." Chestnut said. I snapped my mouth shut, but continued to stare after her.

"Who was _that_?" I asked Chestnut when we began walking again.

"That's Miranda. She's kind of…you know?" Chestnut said.

"She's a bitch." I told her. As if she didn't already know.

"Yeah," Chestnut sighed. "She's also not a happy individual."

"You can say that again." I mumbled.

"She's also not a very happy individual." Chestnut repeated. We both broke into laughter and sat down at our lunch table.

By seventh period I was so wiped I could fall asleep on the hall way floor with people walking over me. Adults just didn't get it. High school was a very exhausting place. I mean with the walking across the school every 45 minuets to a new class and absorbing all that new information, it was tiring mentally and physically.

Thankfully, I didn't have to take public transportation home. It was bad enough walking from school to the car; but waiting on the bus stop was just plain torture.

Cordelia picked me up again. I sort of felt bad for Angel. He couldn't even pick his own daughter up from school; due to the excruciatingly harmful sun that was up everyday from seven to eight.

"So," Cordelia started the after-school-interrogation. "How was school?" she dragged out the word school.

I shrugged, the way I always did, "Oh, you know, normal teen-age stuff. The guy I like has a girlfriend, the girlfriend's a royal pain, and Mother Nature decided to leave me a friendly gift." I said in a false perky voice. "How was your day?"

Cordelia smiled and shrugged, "Same ol', same ol'" she told me. "We killed a new type of demon today." Cordelia told me.

_It's wrong how happy she sounds about that._ I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound interested, but was failing epically.

"Yeah. Wesley has the head and is trying to find out its origin or race or, hey, I guess name would even do." she babbled. And as she babbled I spaced to an unused part of my mind.

I started thinking about why Toby would flirt with me when he had a girl friend.

_Or maybe he wasn't flirting at all._ I thought to myself. _Maybe I just wanted him to flirt with me; so I twisted his words around to make it sound like he liked me. Let's see. What did he say last night?_

_**Toby: **__I was hoping you would call!_

_**Me: **__Really?_

_**Toby:**__ Yeah._

So, he was happy that I had called. That was a good sign.

Right?

**Gunn's POV**

"Wooh!" I shouted. "I've been cooped up in this hotel for way too long. I almost forgot how good it felt to make something die!" I said.

Fred smiled and laid down her ax. "It is a sort of rush." She came over and put her hands on my shoulders. "And I still have a lot of pent up energy." Fred hinted at me.

I put my hands around her waist and pulled her to me. "Well we should probably fix that." I told her and kissed her.

Some one cleared their throat and Fred and I pulled apart to see Angel standing in front of us. Fred mumbled an apology but I kept my arm around her waist.

"Is Angel back yet?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder dramatically and shrugged.

"Not yet, holmes. Sorry." I said. He sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Fred walked closer to him, but hesitantly. "Are ya not feelin' well?" she turned back to me. "Can vampires get sick?" she asked. I shrugged.

Angel chuckled and picked his head up. "I'm fine, Fred." He assured her. Then his face turned serious again. "Just worried."

"Well what could go wrong?" Fred sat down beside him on the step. "Cordy just went to pick her up and they'll be back soon and you and Ange can go over her homework. Like a nice, vampire, family!" Fred smiled.

I snorted. Somehow that girl can always brighten my day…no matter how many squishy things bump in the _night_.

**Angelica's POV**

When I was almost done my homework someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Uh…me?" a very uncertain voice came through the wood.

I got off my bed and open the door. Angel stood there with his hands in his pockets looking very uncomfortable. "What's up?" I said.

Angel _actually_ looked up then back at me. I smiled. He was trying.

"Listen I know you like reading and all and I know I'm more of a night person," he was trying very hard. "so I wanted to give you this as an apology."

Angel thrust an old leather bound book into my hands. I turned it over, feeling the leather scratch against my hands as I looked at the spine. "Demons in Northern America?" I asked. It was an interesting subject.

"Well, I figured, since you're new to this world and all, that…maybe you would want to…I don't know…read up on what we're fighting." He suggested.

"Thanks." Was all I said.

"I know Gunn wants to stop feeling awkward when he talks about demons around you." Angel said with a small smile.

**What do you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys…here's another exciting installment of ANGEL'S DAUGHTER (echo echo echo) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm a geek I know **

**Chapter 8**

**3****rd**** POV**

Angelica sat in her room for a long time that night. She sat on her bed with her hands in her lap.

_ Why would he do that? If he had a girlfriend why would he flirt with me? Or maybe he was just being polite; to the new retarded girl with no friends._

But none of that was true. Angelica had Chestnut. No she didn't have the big posse she had back in San Diego, but still. Chestnut was nice and friendly and completely excepting. She was thinking of bringing her home to meet the undead family. If that was what you could call two people.

But then a new thought came to her. Her family was bigger than just two people. She had Cordelia and Fred and Gunn and Wesley; no madder how geeky they could be once and a while. Ok, most of the time. But I think Angelica was beginning to get used to them.

_Wonder what mom is doin'?_ Angelica wondered to herself. She picked up the land line that Angel had installed in her room the night before as a way to make her feel less like a prisoner.

Ange dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring…and ring…and ring. _Where is she?_

Ange put the phone back in the cradle and rolled over to face the ceiling. A small fan blew over her body and she lay on the bed. It wasn't much, but it kept the sticky L.A. heat off her body.

**Drusilla's POV**

My phone buzzed in my pocket but I ignored it.

"So," Lilah said, perched on her desk. "You have a daughter…by Angel…and she's here…in L.A." she repeated.

I nodded, "You have the gist of it."

"Well," she sighed. "That's a _big_ mess." A slow smile crept over her face. "But I think we can take care of it."

I smiled in reply. "Oh goody! Mayhem!" I clapped my hands together. "But, don't hurt my daughter." I warned her.

Lilah nodded, "No, of course…only Angel."

**Angel's POV**

I loved the feeling of the wind rushing by my face as I jumped from a tall building down to the ground. It was a thrill like no other. To have gravity taken away and all there was was you and the air.

Then it ends and reality sets in. I was out. Outside. Outside the hotel. Away from Ange. Ange. She meant so much to me. how was I able to show her with out being that weird creepy dad who stalks your life.

Lord knows I didn't want to be _my_ dad. He was just annoying as hell. _Although he was a good first kill_. Angelus crept up into my mind. I shook him out and let the fresh breeze splash onto my clammy skin.

The sun had set not that long ago and waves of heat still originated off the ground below me. I skulked through the allies of downtown L.A. listening intently.

I heard a high pitch scream from a few blocks away. I clipped the corner and ran toward muffled grunts and fists hitting skin and a bone snapping.

A small blonde girl was fighting some vampire and…winning? I froze in my tracks and watch as the girl landed a side blow to the vamps head them pulled a sharpened stake from her inner jacket. She kicked the vampire in the chest knocking him back word and landed the stake on his chest. He screamed a primal yowl and disappeared into a pill of dust.

The girl righted her self then turned to face me. She was wearing black pump boots, tight jeans, a loose fitting v-neck shirt, and a denim jacket. Her blonde hair curled around her face shaping it.

"Angel." She sighed, either in relief or in discuss. I couldn't exactly tell.

"Buffy? Why are you here?" I asked.

She raised he eyebrows and put the stake back in her coat. "I came for a reunion. Can't you tell?" she said sarcastically.

I just starred at her. She sighed and walked toward me a little. "Giles told me you had a daughter and I wanted to see."

**Bum bum baaaaaaaaa! Oh no! BUFFY! Whats gonna happen?**

** REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Angel's POV**

"Buffy? Why are you here?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrows and put her stake back in her coat. "I came for a reunion. Can't you tell?" she said sarcastically.

I just starred at her. She sighed and walked toward me a little. "Giles told me you had a daughter and I wanted to see."

I threw my hip to the side and pushed my coat away from my body "You…what?" I was flabbergasted.

"Daughter? You? Have? Yes?" she said to me like I was five years old.

"Yeah I know what you said; I'm just still trying to wrap my head around it." I snapped back at her.

Buffy recoiled as if I had slapped her. "Well?" she asked. "Where is she?" she looked behind, only to be disappointed.

"She's back at the hotel." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well let's go there then." Buffy began walking toward me but I held up my hand to stop her. She came to an abrupt halt a few inches from my hand and stared up at me.

"Why do you want to meet her?" I asked.

Fire flickered in Buffy's eyes and she placed her hands on her hips. "I want to meet your kid. Is that so wrong?" she sounded sincerely annoyed.

"You want to make sure I haven't turned a kid into a vampire." I accused. Turning a child into a vampire was a serious offence against The Council.

"Maybe." Buffy bluffed. But I called her on it, and she knew that. Buffy sighed and dropped he arms. "Yes, ok? Maybe I was sent to make sure you didn't turn a child. Is that such a crime? Just let me hear her beating heart and I'll be out of your life again." She was close to screaming at me.

That hurt me. Even through all the horrible fights Buffy and I have had I still, somewhere deep…deep…_deep_ down, still had feelings for her. It was inevitable.

"Fine." I played it cool. "What ever gets you to leave faster. This way." I turned and walked back toward the light of the street, sure that Buffy was right behind me.

**Angelica's POV**

I stood behind the front counter of the hotel looking for a single notepad and pen. I had the phone nestled between my shoulder and cheek. The person on the other line was getting impatient.

"Don't you people have pen and paper?" she asked.

"Listen lady, I'm new here, it's been a long day at school, and honestly I couldn't give two shits about your problem. So either hold on a god dam minute or go deal with your own crap.

_Disconnect_.

"Have a nice night too." I said into the receiver and slammed it back down into the holder. I sighed and sat on the stool behind the desk. My head hurt.

The front door opened and closed and an unfamiliar click of good Italian shoes sounded against the lobby's floor. I looked up and an Asian man in a suit gave me a sly smile. I stood up and placed my feet apart in a defensive mode. I was getting a bad vibe from this guy.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to be polite but failing epically.

The man's smile stayed in place. "My name is Gavin. I represent Wolfram & Heart." He pulled a card out of his suit jacket and handed it over to me.

"Ok." I said not taking the card. He got the message and placed it gently on the counter between us.

"What do you want?" I was done being polite.

His smile never wavered. "I was wondering if you would like to come with us to our offices so we could ask you some questions."

"The hell she's going with you." a voice came in from behind me. Cordelia had come from Wesley's office and was now protectively standing close to me.

"Any questions you have can be asked here. If not? Then piss off!" Wesley added from the door to his office.

"So, let me ask again." I crossed my arms over my chest now that my back up had arrived.

The smile finally left Gavin's face. It was only for a few seconds then it returned bigger than ever. "We'll be in touch." He left without another word.

I sighed and picked the card up off the counter. Then I tore it into four pieces and discarded it into the trash can at my feet.

The door opened again and I was ready to face more lawyers but Angel walked in instead.

This time it was my turn to smile. "Hey." I said sliding around the counter. "Back from helping the…" my words drifted off as a girl came through the door behind my dad.

She was smaller, blonde, skinny, and was being annoyingly alert. Her outfit showed that she was in action a lot and had no time for nonsense fashion tips.

I heard Cordelia take a deep intake of breath behind me and Wesley muttered "Oh lord." from his spot at the door.

"Is this her?" the girl asked Angel, pointing at me.

"Am I who?" I asked walking a little toward where Angel and the girl had stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"She has your attitude." The girl laughed.

I smirked. "Ok, well if we're going to be talking about me like I'm not here I insist on some introductions." I put out my hand in a mocking way as if to shake hers. "I'm Angelica…who the hell are you?"

"Angelica, this is Buffy Summers…" Wesley said. He had now come around to stand behind me, so had Cordelia.

"…the vampire slayer." Wesley finished.

My hand dropped.

**Now what?**

**Is Ange afraid that Buff will kill Angel? She has no idea what they had together.**

***sigh* oh well. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again! SO…here's another chapter. I really don't know whats gonna happen. Im just letting my fingers do the walking across the keys and see what happens!**

**Chapter 10**

**Angelica's POV**

"Wait." I suggested. My head was flying. "You're a vampire slayer?" I looked from her to Angel.

Angel was a vampire. Did that mean he was in danger? Why would he bring her here is she was going to hurt him? What the hell was going on?

Buffy nodded and stepped around her other foot to do a circle. She looked around the whole hotel in one spin then came back to face me. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough." She told me, walking toward where I stood.

Angel intercepted her before she could reach me and crossed his arms over his chest. "There. You've seen her. Now leave." He sounded hostile, and I knew it wasn't directed at me, but I shivered nonetheless.

"I need to make sure." Buffy said. She stepped around Angel and came toward me once again.

I took the defensive stance I had taken with Gavin but this time my hands curled into fists.

As Buffy moved toward me she reached into a bag slung around her shoulder. Her hand came back out holding a clear bottle with a likewise clear liquid in it.

Buffy uncorked the bottle and threw the liquid at me. It hit my face and slid down my skin to the rim of my shirt.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed. My fist flew up before I could stop it and made contact with her cheek.

Buffy's head snapped back and to the side before she could react.

I wiped what was left of the liquid off my face and turned back to Angel. "What the hell?" I asked.

Angel came to stand before me and faced Buffy. "Leave." He sounded deadly. "Now." He commanded.

Buffy gave him once last long look and then turned and left. And that was the last I ever saw of her.

**Drusilla's POV**

"I can hear the pretty music." I said, swaying to the spinning disc Lilah had put on. She was standing by he desk smiling as I swayed.

"Yes, it is lovely isn't it?" Lilah said.

I froze. "You've seen my daughter? Haven't you?" I turned to her.

"Not, me, particularly." Lilah rounded the desk to come and stand before me. I got a waft of her lilac perfume and laughed to myself. How fickle humans could be.

"My associate, Gavin, went to make contact." She explained to me.

I jumped across the five or so feet between us, grabbed Lilah's fragile body and slammed it into the wall behind her. "I wanted only you to deal with her. No one else I can trust. Since Lindsey has gone…I'm all alone." My grasp released form Lilah and I began to weep.

"Don't cry." Lilah handed me my glass of blood.

I sipped it at the thick liquid.

"The only reason I didn't go was because I wouldn't even be able to step foot in Angel Investigations. They know me too well. And we wouldn't have found out what we did." Lilah continued.

"What did you find out?" I sniffled.

"Your daughter is just like her father. She's got quite an attitude on her." Lilah told me.

"So she does." I smiled.

**I know it's short but with exams and the end of the school year it's been hectic…**

**Any way…tell me what you thought! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I PROMISED THIS ONE WOULD BE LONG SO I'M GOING TO DELIEVER!**

**Chapter 11**

**Angelica's POV**

When I got to school the next morning Toby was standing by the front doors. I lowered my head when I saw him and tried to be invisible.

It didn't work.

"Angelica!" I heard Toby call and looked up to see him waving me over.

As I reluctantly walked over to him his smile grew wider.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday." He reached over to take my books but I tugged them away from him. "But, I was sick." He said, his smile faltering a bit.

"It's ok." I mumbled and walked pass him into school.

"Wait, Ange!" he yelled after me.

A shiver rippled down my spine as this gorgeous person hollered my nick name at me.

"What's wrong? I said I was sorry." He was confused.

"I don't think your girlfriend wants us to hang out." I told him.

He stopped suddenly and looked completely lost.

I sighed and helped him. "Miranda? Your girlfriend?"

A slow, oddly sexy, smile crept over Toby's features. "Miranda? Oh god, Ange." He put his hand on my shoulder and heat erupted through my arm. "Miranda and I dated in sophomore year." he chuckled. "We don't go out with anymore."

A wave of relief flew over me. _Oh thank god!_ I thought and smiled up at him.

"So." he said, with newly found confidence. "How about that tour?' he took my books from my arms and led me down the hall.

Toby led me all over the school, showing all the interesting points. He showed me the library, gym, pool (Yes, we had a pool!) and the court yard. This school was oddly rich for a public school.

Just as we were heading toward my first period the bell rang.

"Just on time." I smiled.

Toby smiled back and handed me my books. Then we stood there looking at our feet for a while.

"Well, I have to get to first." I told him.

"Of course." He said and we parted ways.

**Angel's POV**

I was out, helping the helpless…as I occasionally like to do, and endlessly thinking about Buffy.

Seeing her again had made my heart…or what ever there was of it…ache.

She always did this to me. The way her hair swayed behind her as she walked. The way her hips swung side to side when she ran. Then way she was precise when she fought. The way she would wrap her arms around me when…

I had to stop thinking about her. I was a father now; and I was going to be a dam good one if I had anything to say about it.

Angelica needed to look up to me. I doubted her mother was ever a good roll model. I mean, I didn't even _know_ about Ange until last week when she sowed up!

A scream pierced my thoughts and I was suddenly alert.

My vampire hearing – or Spidy senses, as Cordy loved calling them – heard feet scraping across cement as someone tried to run.

I jump from the building I was currently on to the one next to it and hit the ground running. I was getting closer.

There, in an alley surrounded by shadows, a young woman was being perused by one of my family members. I could see his fangs glint in the light.

I jumped silently from the roof and landed like a cat on the ground.

"Hey!" I said coming into the light in front of the vampire. "Stop that."

He lunged at my throat completely forgetting the girl now. I sidestepped him and landed a blow to the back of his head. "Run." I yelled back to the girl. Foot falls sounded behind me as the girl ran toward wherever she was headed; but I was too focused on the vamp in front of me.

"You think you can come to my town and pull this crap?" I asked.

The vamp tried to punch me in the face but I grabbed his wrist and buried my own in his stomach. A strange gurgling sound came from the vamp and he keeled over.

I kicked him in his ribs and he doubled over onto the cement. But, just like that, he was back on his feet trying to fight.

Once again he lunged at me, but this time he caught my left arm and flung me into a wall. I was winded for a moment but ducked when I saw the metal pipe swinging through the air at my head.

The pipe hit the wall and made the sound of reverberating metal. The vamp swung again and hit my lower back.

I fell to the floor and rolled away as the pipe came down again. My feet snapped out and knocked my assailant off his own two feet.

When I stood up he came with me. I grabbed his shirt and slammed him in the wall.

I pulled a stake from my jacket and was just about to shove it through his chest when he spoke.

"Angelus?" he whispered.

I looked at his intently and my stomach dropped as I noticed his hair.

"'Elllo mate!" he said and gave me a fangy smile.

**BUM BUM BAAAAHHHH! Who's the mystery person? And why would Angel know him from his hair?**

**Hmmmmmmmm?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again! So…many of you guessed who the vampire was. And many of you were right! Lolz.**

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Angelica's POV**

I. Love. My. Life! Today was the best day ever!

I was giddy as I lay on my bed after my day with Toby. He didn't have a girlfriend, Miranda was a crazy bitch and I think Toby _likes_ me!

My mind was racing, until I heard a crash come from downstairs.

I sat straight up in bed and strained my ears to hear more. But it was completely silent.

I got off my bed and tip-toed over to my door. I pulled the creaky wood open as quietly as I could and stuck my ear out.

Nothing.

So I decided to go listen at the top of the stairs. No one was talking.

I sighed and descended the stairs.

"What fell?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

"Angelica, go back upstairs!" Angel yelled.

I looked up at the defensive posses of everyone in the room.

Angel had one hand up toward me and the other holding back a platinum blonde haired vampire who looked like he could use so wrinkle cream.

Cordelia was standing with a stake a few feet away waiting for the vampire to move, so she could stake him.

Fred was standing behind Gunn who was taking a protective stance in front of her with his curvy ax.

"So," the vampire spoke with a thick accent "This is Dru's kid, eh?"

Astonishment swept over me when he spoke my mother's name.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked coming down to stand behind Angel; whose arm went out in front of me, blocking me from going any farther.

"Your mummy and I go way back, love" he said, looking me over. "You look nothing like her though. Except for the eyes." I felt my self looked down and away from him. "You have the exact same eyes as her."

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked him.

His attention was drawn from me to Angel. "Angelus, I'm surprised you surround your self with all these humans!" he clicked his tongue twice. "What would Darla say?"

"I'm not Angelus." Angel said without faltering. "I'm Angel now."

"Oh that's right!" The vampire threw his hands up in the air. "Forgive me! I've been on a three week drinking binge. It may have affected my memory a bit!" he slicked his hair back with his hand.

"Spike." Angel sighed.

Spike? _The _Spike? "Spike?" I stepped forward in amazement, but Angel held me back. "The Spike mom was always talking about?" I asked looking him up and down now.

His face shifted from Vampire to Human. "The very same, love." He said straightening his coat like he was important.

I was so astonished that I couldn't even form a single word.

"And I've come to win back your mum and you so we can be a big happy family." He moved toward me, but Angel pulled him back by the scruff on his neck.

"You're not taking anyone anywhere." Angel said, placing himself between Spike and me.

"You can't keep her from me!" Spike spat through his accent.

"She's not mine to keep. Or yours!" Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" I yelled over the tension in the room.

Everyone turned to me.

"I want Dru back. And I don't think she's going to be leaving her kid anytime soon. She has an unhealthy addiction to things." Spike smiled like it was an inside joke, but it really wasn't.

My mom had this whole creepy little doll collection that she liked playing with. It was insanely creepy.

"Ok. But there's a tiny issue." I said, taking a tentative step closer to Spike. "Angel's my father and…personally I just don't want to go anywhere with you. So I think you're going to have to get over my mom." I said, crossing my arms like Angel.

"Spike?" came a voice like a dove from the door way.

We all turned to see a small figure in the shadows of the door way. The figure swayed back and forth in an eerily familiar way.

_No, it can't be._ I thought to myself.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and my mother came into full view of the light.

"Mom?" my voice was strangled off.

"Hello, sweetheart." She said.

Then about twenty guys in S.W.A.T. uniforms marched in a took hold of everyone in the room.

**So…..whats gonna happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I love getting your reviews they're so much fun to read and they help me move the story along…so keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 13**

**Angelica's POV**

We we're all sitting on the circular bench in the middle of the lobby. Angel was on my right with Cordelia on my left. I wasn't tied, but I don't think that they would allow me to leave if I wanted to.

"Mom, what are you…" I began to ask, but she cut me off.

"You've been very naughty." She shook her finger at me.

"What are you talking about?" I began to rise, but the man in front of me placed a hand on my shoulder and forced me back down.

"I shouldn't have never sent you here." She wiped around, her long black dress flowing behind her.

I knew better than to argue with mom when she was in one of her little rants. Better just to let it play out.

"What about me, love? Why am I tied down?" Spike sat behind me. I couldn't see him, but from where his voice originated I could tell her was right behind me.

Mom swung around the bench and left my line of view. I kept my eyes on the man in front of me; who was looking me over like a piece of meat.

"Spike." Mom said in an adoring voice. "My pet."

I had no idea what happened but Spike screamed and I could smell the metallic sent of blood in the air.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the smell from my nose. Trying not to remember the first time I'd smelt blood.

I was back at home, in my back yard with one of my old friends from grade school, Marcie. She and I were swinging on the new swing set mom had bought me for my birthday that year. Marcie said she was going to jump off the swing while it was in was in mid-air. I rooted her on because we were stupid children.

When Marcie went to jump her foot snagged on the ground and she fell forward on ground. I skidded to a stop and ran over to her. When she looked up, Marcie's face was cover in blood coming from her mouth and nose. The metallic salty smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was like someone had punched me hard in the stomach with an iron fist. The smell was so overwhelming that I blacked out.

Some one slammed a door in the present and I was pulled from my memory. The scent of blood still lingered in the air but I tuned it out by concentrating on the slender women entering the hotel.

She wore a deep navy blue shirt suit and heels that make a clicking noise as they walked across the floor to where our group was being held hostage.

She made a bee line for where I sat and scrutinized me like I was under a microscope.

"So," she smiled a sickening smile. "This is Angelic." I hated her smugness.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" I folded my arms over my chest and gave her my best scowl.

The women's eyes flickered over my head then over to Angel. "Well," she sighed. "You look like your mother; but you have you father's attitude." She moved to crouch down beside me. "I'm Lilah. Your mother and I are long time friends." She told me.

I bit my lip to keep from spitting in her face.

Lilah stood and nodded to the man in front of me. He reached down and grabbed me under my arms to lift me up.

"Get off!" I yelled at him as he tried to carry me toward the front door. I wiggled out of his grasp and let my fist fly. My hand connected with his cheek but he seemed completely unfazed by the hit.

He just seemed pissed.

The man smiled at me smugly then I saw his fist next to my face and I barely had time to duck. His fist hit me and the darkness took over.

**Angel's POV**

One of Wolfram & Hart guys hoisted Ange up by her arms and began to pull her away. She turned and landed a punch and I felt a tingle of pride run through me. Then the man turned and punched Ange right in the face. Her unconscious body fell to the floor and I sprung up.

I flew across the floor over to where Ange lay and used my shoulder to knock the guy away from her. He fell into the weapons cabinet and a bunch of them fell out.

I picked up a dagger, cut my bonds and charged the guy who hit Ange. I plunged the dagger in his back and he howled in pain. But I was already running toward Ange.

The only problem was…she wasn't there. I looked around, neither was Drusilla or Lilah.

I jogged over to where my friends were still tied down and untied them.

"They took her. They took Angelica." Cordy told me. And I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see the front door swing shut.

**Review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Angelica's POV**

I was laying face down on cold, damp cement in the dark. It was completely silent around me; except for the sound of my heart beating. I stayed face down not knowing who or what was around me.

I could hear the muffled sounds of voices off in the distance and a clanking of metal near by.

I pulled my eye lids up and darkness flooded in. The room I was in smelled like mold and feet, and death. A shiver rippled through my spine as I thought of what Wolfram & Hart did in this room.

My thoughts were cut short by the sounds of foot steps approaching. I slammed my eye lids shut and pretended to still be out.

The sound of a door opening hit my ears and sent another spasm down my spine.

I stayed as still as possible until someone grabbed me from under my arms and hoisted me up. I kept my eyes shut but had a hard time not recoiling from the stench of whoever-was-holding-me's breath.

I smelled a cigarette close to my face then felt a puff of smoke against my cheek.

"Let's see if you're really still unconscious or just faking." A raspy voice spoke right into my ear.

Then a searing fire was placed against the nape of my neck, right below my ear lobe.

I screamed out in agony and thrashed to get away from the heat. My eyes shot open and I saw that a light had been turned on.

Raspy voice let me fall and my hands went to cover the wound on my neck. My eyes focused on the cigarette butt on the floor that was beginning to fade and logic snapped into my head.

"You. Burnt. Me!" I gasped out and blinked back the tears forming in my eyes.

A figure crouched down beside me. "You shouldn't have faked being unconscious." This was a different voice. This voice was still male but it had a Russian accent instead.

"You shouldn't be such an asshole." I spat out at him.

A solid blow landed on the side of my skull giving me and instant head ache.

"We don't tolerate that kind of talk, missy." The Russian man said.

"Bite me." I told him and a hand, his I think, slapped across my face.

"Now if you're done being rude," he stood and resituated his shirt. "My name is Victor." He told me, his accent drawing out the "V" sound in his name.

I didn't say anything. Angel would be busting through that door any time now. Or so I hoped.

"Ok." Victor sighed. "This is how this is going to work." He stood and rounded me to stand behind me. I didn't move.

"We don't want to hurt you. We're just doing a favor for your mom." Victor sounded tired and worn; like he'd been working for 48 hours straight without a wink of sleep.

"By keeping me locked up and burning me?" I said through clenched teeth. My neck still felt like it was on fire and the pain did not seem to be dissipating.

"Yes, well…that was a sad set back." He sighed.

"Set back?" I stood. "You burnt…" my protests were cut off by Victor's hand over my mouth. He was back in my face with a horrible scowl on.

"Do not make me gag you." Victor's hot breath washed over my face and I nearly gagged myself.

"Mmmh." I turned my head away. "Tic-tak?"

An open hand slammed into the side of my face and Victor let me fall to the floor cupping my face.

I really couldn't wait for Angel to find this guy and personally rip him limb from limb.

"Now." I looked up to see Victor rubbing his knuckles. "Are we going to cooperate?"

I numbly nodded yes while trying to not give in to the pain in my neck and, now, cheek.

"Great." He said and sighed once more. "Anyway, we're keeping you here while your mother resolves things with you daddy." He said like he was talking to a two year.

Victor walked away from me. "Now we'll leave you to think." He said.

Victor and the other two men left though, what looked like, a solid metal door that slid shut and locked on the outside.

When the door was shut I slammed my fists against it and screamed in frustration.

I stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I turned and surveyed the room.

It was small with a bed, a metal chair, and a bared window.

_Great!_ I thought. _I'm in jail._

**Angel's POV**

"We have to find her!" I slammed my fists against the wooden part of the weapons cabinet and it rocked away from me and back into place.

"Hitting things isn't going to help." Cordy told me from where she leaned behind the main desk.

"It's always helped me in the past." Spike said with a shrug.

"Not helping, Spike." Cordy sneered at him.

Spike put his hands up in a defensive position. "Just sayin', love."

I walked over to the counter and placed my hands palms-down onto the cool marble. "We've already wasted enough time as it is." I said, with a new found calm.

"Some one has better start finding out where they took her." I said though clenched teeth.

The front door shut and we both looked up. "We don't know where they took her, but we know _who_ took her." Wesley came in waving a manila folder at me.

I snatched it from him and flipped it open.

"Victor Bilokov, 33, living in Sun Valley California. Working side jobs as muscle for Wolfram & Hart." I looked up at Wesley. "Where did you get this?" I asked him.

He looked hurt. "I have connections too, you know." He tried to sound appalled; but I knew he was lying.

I sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I bought it."

"I don't care about that right now." I said and ran behind the counter to grab my coat. "Right now, I have to go get my daughter back." I said.

"We're coming with you." Cordy said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and we left to get our newest team member back.

Bilokov's place was completely void of any life. No furniture, not even a bed.

"Well this is a bust." Cordy said from the door way.

I scanned the room but there was nothing more than the light bulb hanging exposed from the ceiling.

I sighed and punched my fist into the wall.

"Cozy." Spike said from the hall behind Cordelia.

"Spike, no one wants you here." I told him with out turning away from the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't care." Spike slipped his hands into his coat pockets and rocked back on his heels.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut to keep from ripping his head from his shoulders.

"Angel." Wesley called from the kitchen. I stormed over and looked at the piece of paper he was holding in his hand.

I took it from him and had to use all my strength to not crumple it in my hand.

"What?" Cordy came into the room. "What is it?"

The only words that caught my eye on the page made me read them over and over until it sunk in.

"Lilah Morgan, Attorney at Law." I said and lost my control.

**Soooo? What do ya think?**

**Just um…hit the button to your right…go on…it wont hurt! I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**In case no one's noticed, I've been slipping lines from the actual show all through out the seasons, into my story. So if you're really obsessed like me go back and try and find them :D**

**Chapter 15**

**Drusilla's POV**

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" I screeched at Lilah as I threw her across her desk.

She began to sit up but I ran over and pushed her back down. "You hurt my little doll." I whispered to her.

"Ms. Morgan? Is everything ok in here?" a security guard asked form the door.

I kept forgetting about their new technology and how they had little miniature cameras in all these offices.

"Yes." Lilah said, straightening her suit jacket.

The Guard didn't leave but he also didn't say anything else.

"Drusilla, I promise the harm brought to your daughter will be punished." Lilah assured.

"I want to see her." I informed her, adjusting one of my boots on my sore ankle.

"Do you think that's best?" Lilah asked, talking to me like I was a child. "I mean shouldn't we let her be alone right now? She may not be in the best mood."

"I want to see my daughter." I said through clenched teeth.

Lilah sighed, "Let me make a call."

**Angelica's POV**

I don't know how long I had been sitting in my _cell_. Maybe days or weeks; I couldn't tell.

The walls were cement blocks and about 10 feet taller than the top of my head. They also didn't have any windows and after a few days I couldn't tell if it was night or day.

I was never extremely religious but I found my self praying that Angel would find me. I hoped that sometime, very soon, Angel would burst through that door and say something witty then start punching people.

I mostly sat on my "bed", if that's what you wanted to call it, and waited.

I waited for my food, I waited for who ever to come in and changed my toilet can, and I waited for the next round of beatings.

The light that came from the exposed bulb dangling from the ceiling cast shadows around the room. I could see the dark purple blotches of bruises that were beginning to form on my arms.

I couldn't move my body in certain ways because my bones would ache. I would just lay there and take the beatings from what ever body builder they found to beat me to a bloody pulp.

One time I had heard a crack in my left shoulder and now my arm was constantly cradled against my stomach.

Sometimes my fingers would find the burn mark on the side my neck and fiddle around with it; but as soon as I noticed what I was doing I would pull my hand back down and sit on it.

I listened for noises; for sounds of footsteps. At first, I would hide, but they would always find me. I would flinch but that would only make them punch me harder.

I learned to take it and then they would leave me for as long as they wanted.

My life had gone from normal teenage angst, to a horror film torture chamber…and I didn't know when it would end.

**Angel's POV**

I watched as Lilah herded Dru into a tinted town car. I knew that if I jumped her now I would never find Angelica, but I couldn't help feeling the ache in my gums to rip Dru's throat out for what she had done.

But I kept my hold on emotions like I have always done.

"And now I'm so painfully bored." Spike spoke from beside me.

I had been so focused on watching Drusilla and planning her demise that I hadn't heard Spike creep up on me.

"Go away, Spike." I muttered under my breath.

"I didn't want to stay at the hotel and wait with the rest of the happy times gang." He said, crouching down beside me.

"What ever. Stay. But be quiet about it." I said and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"So," Spike sighed. "Where do you think they've taken my kin?"

"What kin? She's _my_ child." I said as I heard the car motor rawer to life.

"Well, _I_ figured that if Dru and I are to be a family I might as well adopt the little bugger as my own." Spike tried to reason.

It was a miracle that Spike had lived for so many centuries and I hadn't I killed him yet. I don't know how I ever put up with his stupidity.

"You're an idiot, Spike." I told him and walked the length of the building, following the slow moving car carrying the key to my daughter.

"You think I'm going to let Dru have Angelica after all this?" I jumped over to the next building, still following the car, but I knew Spike could hear me.

"Dru'll be lucky if she gets a Christmas card from her." I said and picked up the pace as the town car turned a corner and sped up.

**Angelica's POV**

I heard footsteps again and my body tensed. The lock on my door slid back and the familiar creak flooded my ears.

A figure appeared in the door and I could almost feel the pain already.

"My little doll." A women's voice cooed and I almost fell off my bed. "What have they done to you?"

"Mom?" I whispered my voice horse from crying and a lack of fluid.

I wanted to jump up and run to her. To hug her and cry into her arms like I did when I was a little kid. But then I remembered that she was there when they abducted me and she must have had something to do with this.

My mother had always been a little crazy but mostly she had it under check.

I used to think that she was an alcoholic and that she would drink to be sane. Turns out it was the anxiety that would turn her bat shit.

"I promise that you will not be hurt anymore." Mom said as she came to stand under the light.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me?" I said trying to stand up but being too weak to do so.

"We never meant to bring you harm. We just wanted to see how you ticked." The woman, Lilah, said from behind my mother.

"I'm human. How do you tick?" I spat back at her. "Unless you're not human at all."

"The child of two vampires? You're not even supposed to exist, let alone be human." She told me.

"Two vampires?" I asked in a small voice. "I thought _you_ were my mom." I turned to the woman who had nursed me from her whom.

Then her face scrunched and I could clearly see the fangs that protruded from her upper gums.

"I am." She said.

I screamed

**Sooo…I'm sorry this one took so long. I was on vacation…again. But now I'm back and I'll update way more often. REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here is chapter 16…so the story is coming to an end soon. But! Don't worry! There will be a few more twists and turns along the way.**

**Chapter 16**

"This is so wrong." I said as I paced the foyer of the hotel lobby.

"What, the part where Dru kidnaps her own kid or the part where Wolfram & Hart are a part of it, because it all sounds like something normal for them." Wesley said from the front counter where he had been leaning.

"No, the part where Angel leaves us at home to go fight the big fight." I scowled at him. "I mean you would think he would want to have the whole team behind him on this."

"Oh, yes, well I'm sure he will be able to handle it." Wesley tried to assure me.

"It's not that! It's just that he didn't even _ask_!" I slapped my hand against my thy and paced back.

"Don't worry Cordy." Gunn said from where he sat next to Fred. "Angel's got this in the bag."

"Hola, kittens." Loren called from the front door.

"What did you get from your sources?" I flew over to him, my patience running out.

"My street sources? Uh, nothing. But, get this; apparently not only has Drusilla been in contact with our dear friends over at Wolfram & Hart but so has our little blonde set of teeth too." Loren sat back on the circular couch.

"You mean Spike was in on it?" Fred looked up from her feet.

"Afraid so, Fredickens." Loren patted her on the back.

"But, we trusted him!" she sounded truly hurt.

"Wait." I said turning to everyone. "If Spike is in on it and he's with Angel then Angel really is alone. We have to help him!" I said and ran toward the weapons cabinet.

"Now, just a moment." Wesley stood up from his seat. "Where did you get this information?" He asked Loren.

"I have friends other than you, you know." Loren sounded offened.

I didn't have time to deal with this. "If you're going, I'm leaving." I shouted and marched toward the back door which led to my car.

**Angelica's POV**

"M-m-mom?" my voice was shaky and I hated myself for it.

"That's right darling." My "mother" nodded.

"No." I shook my head back and forth. "This is all wrong. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not even here. I'm still in bed, back home, with you." I tried to convince myself but the pain in my joints and skin kept wrenching me back to reality.

"You're right." Mom said. "This was not how it was supposed to go." She began pacing back and forth in the little room.

"I was only theoretically going to hurt your father." She mumbled to herself.

"Angel?" I stood, almost falling onto my knees, but I held my self up. "Why would you want to hurt dad?"

"I didn't send you here for fun." She paused. "Well actually I did. But _you_ weren't meant to get hurt."

"Just the people I love and care about." I shot back at her.

My mother turned and gave me a cold stare. "They are no concern of mine. Only you and my Spike."

"Spike?" I was stumbling over my words. "This makes no sense." I dropped my head to my hands and let the tears that I had been holding in since I was taken spill over the lids of my eyes.

"I know it's confusing." Mom said as she came to stand beside me.

I sat back down on the bed and tried with every fiber of my being not to collapse into a sobbing heap.

"What if I just take you home?" she said in m ear.

I looked up from my hands and caught her eye. "It could be like old times. We would just go back and forget this ever happened."

"I can't just _forget_." I said. "Why did you want to hurt my dad?" I asked her in a low whisper.

"I don't know." She slapped her hands into her lap and stood up with a sigh. "I got bored. I needed something to play with." She sounded insane.

"Mom, you can't play with other people's lives." I said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do! I am the…" she stopped and looked off toward the door.

"He's coming." She whispered. "He's angry…daddy hasn't like my recent activity." She said to Lilah.

"Angel's coming _here_?" Lilah said and braced her body.

"Don't worry pet," A British accent said from the darkness beyond the door. "I won't let him hurt you."

My mother reached out toward the door like she was expecting a hug and Spike came through the frame. He caught her in his arms and they swayed together to music I suspected only they could hear.

"Spike, help me." I hissed at him.

They came to a stand still and looked at me over their shoulders.

"I will help you, kin." He came over and crouched down in front of me. "We're gonna be a family; You, Dru and I." he laughed this creepy chuckle and swept mom back up in his arms as they danced off.

"We'll be happy little family soon enough, my little doll." My mother smiled at me and at that instance their plans fell into place in my mind.

My mother had sent me here so that she could follow and kill my dad. Spike and her would meet up, take me home and we would become a big dysfunctional family. The only thing my mother didn't account for was me liking my father.

I caught one last glimpse of them laughing as my cell door swung shut and the lock slid in place.

Then the light went out.

**Angel's POV**

I listened as Spike told Angelica, my daughter, that they would be a family.

I knew then what I had to do. I was going to have to use the run-in-punch-a-lot-of-things-and-grab-my-daughter-and-get-out approach.

So, that's what I would do.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: all you Spike and Drusilla fans my not like this chapter…sorry in advance.**

**Chapter 17**

**Angelica's POV**

A noise drifted in from beyond my door. Not any normal sound that usually came from what ever was out there. Typically I would hear sounds of television, yells, and laughing.

But now, there were the distinct sounds of punches landing on flesh and grunts as bodies fell to the ground. I stood from where I was sitting with my legs hanging off the side of the bed.

_Maybe this is it._ I thought to myself. _This is my rescue. Finally._ A flutter of nerves swam in my stomach.

But those feelings were quickly squelched by the thought _Or they could just be practicing and no one is coming for me. _And my joy was short lived.

I stood next to my bed, week, frail, and tired. I stood in the dark of my room not knowing what was in the space just beyond the door.

A body slammed up against my door and I jumped my heart pounding in my ears.

Then it went silent.

**Angel's POV**

My fists hurt from all the punching and all the broken noses that had crunched under them.

Spike lay on the floor down for the count and Dru was crying among a throng of dead bodies.

"You know what I don't understand Dru?" I walked over and loom over her. "Why did you send Angelica to me in the first place? Or did you always plan on trying to kill me?"

"I got bored." She answered in a small voice.

I hoisted her up by her arms and crashed my face into hers. "Dru I'm sorry. I truly am; _I_ did this to you. _I_ drove you crazy; and now, _I'm _going to end it." I pulled the wooden stake from my pocket and thrust it into Drusilla's chest.

She screamed in agony, looked me straight in the eyes and whispered "But, daddy, why?" Then she burst into dust and fell to the floor. I stood there for a few seconds looking down at her remains.

I had just killed one of my two sires. And it hurt a lot more than I had ever expected.

"NO!" Spike yelled from right behind me and if I hadn't moved the five inches to the right the stake that he plunged into my chest would have killed me.

"You killed her!" Spike screamed at me.

I grabbed the front of the stake and pulled it through my chest. "Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious." I said to Spike.

"I'll kill you!" He said as he lunged for me.

I put my hands up and deflected him to the side; he fell on the floor behind me as I walked over to the steel door where they where keeping Ange.

"You bustard!" Spike tried again to tackle me from behind but I side stepped him and caught his coat in my fist.

I slammed his body up against the door and got in his face. "You tried to take my child away from me!"

"I was just trying to make a family." Spike sputtered.

"You don't care about family and moral values, Spike. What was _really _in it for you?" I asked.

He sighed and retracted his fangs. "I got a loan shark after me, big tough guy with lots of lackeys, and word on the street is that he doesn't kill blokes with families." He shrugged.

"So you thought you would take _my_ daughter?" I growled at him.

He shrugged again then brought his knee up into my crouch.

I doubled over on the ground coughing.

"Catch 'ya later, mate." Spike said and slipped out the door into the dark alley.

I recovered myself after a moment or two and stood up using the door as support.

Frantic foot falls sounded behind me and I spun around for the next wave of Wolfram & Hart men, but stopped short when I saw what was entering the room.

Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Loren came bursting into the room with weapons raised high and ready for the fight of their lives.

"Every one's already dead." Fred said, lowering her weapon.

I relaxed as Cordy came over to me, "So much for the Calvary." She joked.

I turned back to the steel door and backed up a few paces. I brought my foot up and slammed it into the door right above the lock.

It didn't move.

"Angel," Cordy came up beside me. "It slides." She lifted the hatch and slid the door to the side.

"Dad?" I heard the faint whisper flutter out form the darkened room.

I rushed in and my vampire sight allowed me to see Angelica's fragile form crumpled next to something that vaguely resembled a bed.

"Angelica!" I picked her body up off the floor and cradled her in my arms.

"I…knew…you'd…come." She barely got out before closing her eyes.

"NO! You stay with me! Don't you close your eyes." I screamed at her as I ran out of the warehouse and gently sat her in the back seat of my car.

"Wesley!" I called. He was out in the night before I could call him again.

I threw the keys at him and he started up the car as everyone else piled in. I sat in the back and gathered Angelica into my arms.

"She's so small." I said to myself.

Cordelia reached over from bedside me and brushed Angelica's hair out of her face.

"She's going to be fine, Angel." Cordy whispered to me.

"Drive faster." I called up to the front seat and I felt the car lurch forward in protest.

**Angelica's POV**

It was dark for a really long time, and then there was nothing but light.

I wasn't going anywhere but I could feel the movement underneath me and hear the voices next to me.

Angel. He had saved me.

_Angel_. Should I call him dad? I mean I guess he was _technically_ my dad, but it just felt weird.

And mom, what happened to her? Would I be living with her? What was happening?

What about school? Chestnut? Toby?

_Toby._

My life sucks...pun intended.

**So…again I apologize to all the SpikeXDrusilla fans. Something needed to happen. It just so happened that Dru bit the dust (That was a bad joke) **

**Review? Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok , we're coming up on the end. I'm trying to think of a good epic ending but I'm drawing a blank. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated **

**Chapter 18**

**Angelica's POV  
**

_I was standing in a forest, surrounded by foliage. My feet were bare and cold. I didn't know where I was or what direction I was walking in. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. I couldn't see what this figure was but I could tell it was bad. I began backing up and tripped over a branch that had appeared out of nowhere. The figure began running toward me and I could now see the face. It was my father, Angel. I called out to him but he either didn't hear me or ignored me. He continued to run toward me until he was towering over me. "Don't worry." He said through his fangs. Then he wrenched me up by my arms and sank his fangs into my neck._

I screamed and sat straight up in bed. Terrible vertigo washed over me and I fell back onto the soft mattress; blacking out again.

_ I was sitting in a metal chair with my wrist and ankles tied to the legs and arms of the chair. I wiggled my toes and heard water splash around. I looked down, at least a foot of water is on the ground. As I looked back up I saw a mysterious figure standing in the corner. I strained my eyes to see who it was but it was too dark. The figure walked forward and I saw Spike's face. "Don't worry." His accent sent a chill up my back. Then he threw something into the water and an electrical surge ran through my body._

I was jolted awake and laid on the bed breathing hard. I pulled my hand up and wiped the sweet off my forehead. My eyelids fluttered and I was under again.

_I was in my room back in San Diego. My room was exactly as I remembered. It was dark and I when I looked around I saw my mother standing in the door way. She seems to be crying. I get off my bed and walk over to her. I realize the tears are blood and I recoil from her. "Don't worry." He says and wipes her cheeks. My mother jumps forward and bares her teeth at me. I jump back and accidently pull a curtain aside. The sunlight hits me and I feel my skin begin to heat. Flames burst all around me and I scream in agony. The fire consumes me and I turn to ash._

I'm awoken for the third time and this time I stayed awake. My hands fingered the sheets I was on top of, they felt soft and familiar. My hair was splayed around me in dark waves. I tried to lift my head but fell back in exhaust. I was still too weak to move.

"Don't try to move." A deep masculine voice came from somewhere that I couldn't see.

My body froze immediately. I was petrified. My throat made this weird choking noise and I sniffled.

A brown bald head came into my blurred sight and I saw worried dark brown eyes. A wave of relief almost knocked me off the bed when I realized it was Gunn.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded and sniffled again.

"I'll get Angel." He began to walk out of my vision and I started to panic.

"Don't leave me alone." I choked out.

I felt a warm hand take mine a squeeze. I wanted to squeeze back but I don't think I did.

Soon I heard Gunn on the phone, probably calling downstairs for Angel, and before he could even hang up I could hear my door opening and footsteps entering my room.

The warm hand went away and was replaced by a cool one. Even though I was happy my dad was here I missed the warmth. It was reassuring.

"Ange?" I heard my dad's voice in my ear. I tried to turn my head but surrendered and only turned my eyes.

I caught the glimpse of brown hair sticking straight up and I smiled at my dad's lack of fashion.

"Daddy." I whispered a little easier than earlier.

He seemed to freeze as though my words had called him dad to his face. I knew that I had to do it sometime, so when's a better time than after he saved my life.

"Yes?" he swallowed.

I beckoned him closer and when he was in reach I pushed my lips forward and kissed his cheek.

He seemed even more surprised than when I called him dad.

"Thank you." I whispered and sighed.

A smiled slowly crept over his face and his features seemed to melt and soften. "You are very welcome." He said.

"I think I'm fading again." I said, my eyelids drooping.

"I'll be here when you wake up." I heard my dad say.

Then it was black…again.

**Spike's POV**

I stood on the top of some building looking out over the sea, the faintest glow of sun rise appearing over the top of other buildings.

I had half a mind to stand her and let the sun take me. But then I thought "I'm not the righteous."

I looked back over at the waves pummeling the beach as they crashed down upon it.

She was gone. She was rally gone.

I took a shaky breath in and let it leave my lips in a sigh. The drag from my cigarette helped calm me down but not for long.

The love of my life was a pile of ashes being swept away from some wind. Now I didn't have anything left.

I revisited the thought of killing myself but quickly dismissed it. I stubbed out my bud and jump down off the building landing soundlessly on the balls of my feet. I scurried down the block and found some bloke digging in a dumpster.

I crept up behind him and placed my hand over his mouth to muffle his scream. Then I sank my fangs into his next and drank every last drop.

As I let go and his lifeless body hit the floor I could feel the hot blood rushing through me system; and I momentarily forgot about Dru. Then the rush was over and the pain came back.

I ducked inside some abandoned building and waited out the day. When night fell I would go back to Sunnydale and wreak havoc on Dru's behalf.

**I made Spike kind of poetic here but I always had a feeling that under his muscular, beautiful, washboard abs, exterior that he was deep and thoughtful and the tough guy act was…an act. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm trying to draw this story to an end but I don't know rather to just **_**end**_** it or set it up for a sequel. So I'm leaving it up to you guys. If I get 5 or more replies that you guys want Angelica's story to go on then I'll end it the way I have in my mind. If not tell my I'm a terrible horrible writer and I'll just end it. lol **** thanks guys!**

**Chapter 19**

**Angelica's POV**

It took me a while to get back on my feet. At first I moped around the hotel, not really talking to anyone. Then I began to get paranoid. I was always looking over my shoulder and around corners. The slightest sound made me jump out of my skin. I had to sleep on the couch in my dad's room. And I could never be left alone.

Then I became extremely emotional. I would sit and cry, about nothing, for hours. I began to close myself off from the world. I got angry and blood thirsty. I wanted to find the men that had held me captive. I wanted to find Victor, wrap my hands around his neck and chock him. I wanted to burn him like he burned me.

I felt the little welt under my ear when ever I thought about him. As soon as I recognized what I was doing I pulled my hand away. I would not live in the past.

Finally I decided that I shouldn't get angry or depressed. I should take this and turn it into something positive.

It took me forever to think of how to do that. Finally it came to me.

I walked over to the desk in the lobby and looked over at my dad shuffling through papers.

Cordy, as I had taken to calling her, was sitting at her desk typing away from her computer.

I walked behind the desk and stood next to Angel until he looked up at me.

When he finally did he raised his eyebrows and lifted a cup to his mouth.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." I said.

Angel snorted and spit what ever he was drinking back into the cup. He set the cup down with a sigh and looked back over at me. "Ange…"

"You don't have to teach me how to kill. Personally, I don't want to know. I just want to know how to defend myself from an attacker." I made the request sound as reasonable as possible.

My dad looked back over at Cordy and then back at me. "I really don't want to have to teach you have to fight."

"You don't want me to know how to defend my self?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not that I just…"

"I mean, what if you're not always there to save me? Don't you want me to be able to protect myself in a fight?" I was just adding more flame to the fire.

"You think I won't be?" dad asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Always be there…to protect you." He got those sad, lost puppy dog eyes that I hated so much.

"It's not that and you know it." I said. Deep in his heart of hearts I knew he knew that.

Dad sighed once more and rose from his stool. "Fine, but I'm not teaching you today."

"Fine." I said, glad that I'd won.

"Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

It was true. I _was_ going back to school for the first time after what had happened. I really didn't know what to tell everyone. Well I guess the truth would work. That my mother had died and I was grieving. I mean, that was true…to an extent. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them that my mother was staked through the heart by my father after she had me kidnapped by an evil law firm just to torture my father. That sounded crazy.

The next day bloomed nice and early, without any consent from me. I laid in bed for a long while contemplating getting up and trying to think of a good excuse for not going in today. But I knew it was inevitable.

So I got out of bed and dress in my most comforting clothes. As I strolled down the stairs in my combat boot, jeans, and a t-shirt I really thought of running for my sanity. I mean my dad obviously couldn't follow me out into the sun light. And if I moved fast enough maybe no one else would have time to respond.

But, alas, the whole crew was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Cordy asked me.

"If I say no can I stay home?" I threw my back pack over my shoulder.

She only smiled but didn't respond.

"It's a bit sunny today," dad came over to me, "So Cordy will drive you in." his smile was sympathetic. I don't if it was because he felt bad about not being able to drive me or the fact that Cordy was driving. She tended to get lost in the music.

"I'll see you after school and you can tell me what hell it was going back, ok?" dad asked me; this time, his smile more genuine.

I smiled back, "You know me too well."

At school it was like my first day all over again. Everyone stared at me as I passed them and I could hear my name in frantic whispers. It wasn't until before lunch that I was bombarded with a hug from behind while I was at my locker. I turned and saw Chestnut smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"I thought you transferred!" she yelled, squeezing me again.

"No. I'm still hear." I got out when she let go of me and air rushed back into my lungs.

I shut my locker and Chestnut looped her arms through mine and we walked down the hall together.

"So where were you? You have _major_ homework to make up." She bantered.

"My mom died and I was at home with my dad for a while." I said simply.

Chestnut pulled me to a stop in the middle of the vacant hall way. "Your mom…died?" she asked.

I nodded and she threw her arms around me once again.

When she gave no signs of letting go I tapped her on the back. "Ches, I can't breathe." I gasped.

She let go immediately and I sucked in more air.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"It was all so confusing." I told her. And that was the god's honest truth.

Foot steps pounded down the hall toward us and I expected a teacher to come yell at us for standing in the hall. What I didn't expect was to see Toby coming toward me with a serious look on his face. He came straight up to me and wrapped his arms so tight around me it put Chestnut's hugs to shame.

He held onto me for a long time and I didn't ever want to let him go.

"Uh, Toby?" Chestnut cleared her throat. I felt his head turn to look at her. "I think she'd blacking out."

Toby released me and I could almost feel the blood rush back into my head.

"I. Thought. You. Were. Dead." Toby sounded out of breath, like he had heard I was back in school and ran up the two flights of stairs to catch me at my locker before I left.

"No, I'm not the one that died." I said, trying to make this feel real to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"My mom, she passed away." I said, looking down at my feet.

Toby wound his arms around me again, this time gentler. His cologne enveloped me and it was all I could smell. I could feel the muscles in his arms flex as he hugged me and again I found myself never wanted to let go.

I couldn't stop myself before I wound my own arms around his waist and hugged him back. We stood there for a few moments just hugging.

I finally stepped back form him and took a deep breath, his cologne still stuck to my skin and clothing.

"I want to have you guys over for a party tonight." I said. I couldn't stop the word from coming out before the escaped.

"I love parties!" Chestnut jumped up and down. "Although I've never actually been to one." She admitted.

Toby and I both laughed and I could feel the start of something good happening.

"Time and place, I'll be there." Toby said, and gave me a lopsided smile.

I almost collapsed right onto the floor right there.

"Daddy?" I asked, leaning innocently against the counter where he was sifting through papers.

"You want something don't you?" dad asked, not looking up.

"It's small! I just wanted to have two friends over tonight. Just so I could…ya know…have friends over?"

"Are they boys?" he finally looked up.

"No!" I said standing straight. "Only one is."

"Ange…"

"I know, I know!" I said, coming around the desk and standing in front of him. "But we'll be real quite and you won't ever hear us…ok maybe _you_ will. But you're a vampire so you can hear anything and that doesn't count!"

My dad actually cracked a smile. He sighed, "Fine. But I want to meet them. You're not allowed to sneak them up to your room as soon as they get here. In fact you're not allowed in your room at all. You have to sit here in the lobby."

"So you can hover? No way!" I crossed my arms.

"I think there's a banquet hall down the first hallway." Cordy came out of no where. "If you can straighten it up before they get here you can go in there."

I looked at my dad giving him the same puppy dog eyes he's given me countless times.

My dad sighed and dropped his head in defeat.

"Thank you daddy!" I said, throwing my arms around his shoulders.

Then I ran off down the first floor hallway to start preparations for the best night of my life.

Or so I thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh well I decided to end it like for a sequel. I didn't get enough replies but I have really awesome ideas for a sequel so…here goes. Btw this is going to be a long one because I'm trying to finish it up.**

**Chapter 20**

**Angelica's POV**

It was nice to have both of my friends with me at home. These last few weeks had been so scary and abnormal that it was nice to have some semblance of normalcy in my life.

Just sitting there laughing and talking mindlessly about school and teachers. I really didn't have much to say, but I still liked sitting there while Chestnut and Toby talked about things.

I had guessed that they didn't really talk before I came to school. I think they just went with their own cliques and lives.

At the end of the night I ushered Toby out into the foyer while Chestnut went to get her coat, because it was oddly chilly for California.

"I had a nice time." Toby said, slipping his hands into his pockets as we stood out in the court yard.

"So did I." I said, rubbing my hands up and down my arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

Out of no where a jacket was draped over my shoulders and warmth surrounded me. I looked over at Toby in his turtle neck sweater then down at the light jacket he was once wearing but was now on my own body.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

Toby shook his head and smiled at me. That alone sent a chill of warmth running through me.

I leaned toward Toby and he seemed to do the same. Toby's hands left his pockets and found my shoulders, pulling me closer. His head began to dip toward mine and…

Chestnut came bursting through the door at that exact moment and I almost strangled her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Toby smiled again and backed away from me. "I'll see you later." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

His cologne crept up my nose and embedded it's self in my brain.

"You think you can be happy?" a voice came from the shadows by the gate.

The think British accent made my stomach turn over inside of me. I looked and strained my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I knew I had to get Chestnut and Toby back inside where my dad could protect them, but my feet couldn't move.

"You think that I'd let him get away with killing her?" I could now see Spike's bleach blonde hair coming into the light.

"Go away." I said.

Spike scoffed. "I'm going to make him pay. Maybe not directly; but he will pay through you." Spike's voice sounded deadly.

Just then Toby stepped in front of me in a defensive stance. "Leave her alone."

Spike's eyes lifted from me to Toby then drifted back down to me, and I did not like the look in them.

"This will work much better." Spike said.

Then Spike lunged for Toby and grabbed him by the neck. I barley got a scream out before Spike sunk his fangs into Toby's neck and began to drink.

Everything next happened in a matter of seconds. The door behind me burst open and Angel stepped out ready to fight, Spike tossed Toby over his shoulder and smiled at Angel. "Ta." Spike said, then, faster than light, ran toward the street.

I screamed and ran after them, but was held back by someone stronger than me.

Days went by and every night I sat out side. I waited until the sun began to rise then I went back inside and got ready for school.

I barely slept and my grades were slipping but I didn't care. All I could think about was watching the pain on Toby's face when Spike bit into him.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of happier things.

But I failed.

Finally one night when I was sitting in my room I heard a slight tapping coming from my window. My ears perked up and I sat very still my pen freezing in my hand.

The tapping came again and I jolted off my bed and over to my window.

But when I got there, there was no thing at the window.

I sighed and my head dropped. My heart seemed to dropped into my stomach and crashed.

"Did you miss me?" A deep voice came from behind me.

It took everything I had not to squeal and faint, because I knew that voice as well as my own.

"Toby?" I whispered.

A soft chuckle came from the shadows where my lamb didn't reach. "So, you did miss me."

I rushed over to the corner and threw my arms around him.

"Where have you been?" I was so worried!" I mumbled into his chest.

Toby was hesitant but his arms wrapped around me and hugged me with a new found force.

"I missed you too." He said into my hair.

"I'm not going to miss this opportunity again." I whispered and pushed up on my toes to reach Toby's mouth.

When his lips touched mine I chill ran through me. And not a normal excited chill; it was like I was in the Rocky Mountains naked.

"You're so cold." I said.

Toby smiled like he'd been caught doing something bad. "One of the side effects."

"Of what?" I backed away from him ever so slowly…but he noticed.

"Don't worry." He said coming after me. "I don't even _want_ to eat you."

On that note…I stepped back so far I bumped into my bed and my knees gave out.

"Please don't be afraid of me." He asked and came forward.

Usually I was brave and good at hiding my true feelings but when he walked toward me tears began to stream down my face.

"Oh shit, no don't do that." Toby looked really distressed.

"I did this to you." I mumbled.

"No. Spike did this. He opened my eyes to a whole new world for me." Toby got up and paced around my room. "You don't know what this feels like." He flexed his muscles. "I'm so much stronger than I was in human form, I'm fast, I can see in the pitch black," he turned toward me "and now I can protect you."

He came back over to me and knelt in front of me. "When Spike attacked you before I had no chance in hell to ever protect you, now, with these new powers, I can protect you from anything." His smile reached both ears.

I just starred at him in disbelief. "You're dead." I whispered to him…but I still loved him.

"But I still feel." Toby looked down and took my one hand in both of his cold ones. "Ange, I still have feelings for you, please don't hate me. I can't help what I am or what I feel for you."

I suppressed a giggle and looked down. "Toby, you're an evil creature that will one day be overcome with the urge to suck every drop of my blood out of me. We can't date."

"Why not?" he stood up and began to pace again. "Now, we can date completely."

"What about school?" I asked.

"I'm a higher being, I don't need school."

_Maybe I could home school him._ "What about your parents?"

"I wrote them a letter saying that I was taking a spiritual trip across the country. I took the car and sold it. Now I have all this money and we can go. Just leave." He came back over and this time he sat on the bed with me.

"We can go anywhere you want; back to your old home, up North, out East…where ever. What do you say?" he looked sincere about it.

"Toby…"

Just then there was an urgent knock on my door. "Ange?" my dad's voice sounded panicked.

I gave an exasperated sigh, "What?"

"Who's in there with you? I heard voices." Angel said.

_Oh shit!_ "What? No one!" I was trying to get Toby into my closet. If my dad found Toby he'd stake him.

"Ange I'm coming in…3…2…1."

Angel kicked down the door just as I slammed the closet shut.

"Where is he?" dad walked around my room.

"Who?" I squeaked.

Angel looked over at me and I felt myself blush. "I can smell him, Ange. Now tell Toby to come out before I start looking for him."

My closet door squeaked and Toby emerged. It felt weird to have a boy in my room with my father there, but it felt even weirder that both of them were vampires.

"Toby, when did you…" my dad's sentence trailed off as I saw him visibly take a breath through his nose.

Angel's nostrils flared and a shiver seemed to ripple through him.

Toby had the same effect. "Your dad's a vampire?" Toby asked me.

"You're the vampire?" Angel stepped forward.

"_The_ vampire?" I looked between the two, scared they were going to lunge at any second.

"Wesley did a spell. It said there was another vampire with a soul near by." Dad never took his eyes off Toby.

But mine finally landed on him, "You have a soul?" I asked, a bubble of joy rising in my stomach.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I woke up and I was all blood thirsty and shit and then I started remembering things. I remembered school, and football, and you. And after I started thinking about you I didn't want to kill anymore." He smiled.

"Soooo..what? You become this awful demon sent from hell to suck the life out of humans and all of a sudden you think of me and you get a soul?" I crossed my arms as anger crept up into my face. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing." He took a step forward and dad moved in front of me, but I could still see the genuine hurt in his eyes.

"Let's give him a chance." I said, putting my hand on Angel's shoulder.

Toby beamed at me but soon composed him self when he looked back at Angel.

"No." dad said flatly.

"That wasn't a question." I put my hands on my hips and stood between the both of them.

Angel sighed, knowing how strongly I felt about this and the fact that I would fight for this until my mouth blend.

"He has one chance, and he stays in the room next to mine. He stays with me every moment of every night and if I see fangs once, I'm going to play dentist." Angel said.

Toby looked somewhat relieved and pleased that he now had a roof over his dead head.

But I was beaming; I ran over and threw my arms around his torso. His arms wrapped around me and he squeezed me.

"All right, let's go." Angel said.

I let go and allowed Toby to walk out of my room. Hopefully this could work out…I could love a vampire…I needed to call a certain vampire slayer.

Epilogue

Since moving to Los Angelus my life has been turned around completely. I now have a best friend, who helps me to help my dad in the fight against evil, a boyfriend, that doesn't need to breathe, and a family that loves and cares for me.

The only problem was the forces of evil and the Powers That Be constantly sending Cordy visions there's never a down moment.

I still go to school, people think that I killed Toby or am keeping him hostage at my house/hotel, but I pulled up my grades I mostly make all my classes.

A boring student my day, and a other worldly crime fighter at night…hey, no one ever said being a teenager was easy!

**Well thanks for reading! It made me so happy to read your comments. If you want I'll be writing a sequel to this story and I have some tricks up my sleeve so for those who want to read it…be ready! **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
